<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitty Kitty Kat by duendecitafeliz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155572">Kitty Kitty Kat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duendecitafeliz/pseuds/duendecitafeliz'>duendecitafeliz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Multi-Fandom, Youtubers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>La inocencia de Lana es algo que protegeré siempre, M/M, Raúl solo quiere ver el mundo arder, Wilson es el único con neuronas funcionales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:16:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duendecitafeliz/pseuds/duendecitafeliz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dónde Samuel trabaja en una tienda de mascotas y Rubén intenta secuestra al mismo gato todas las semanas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kitty Kitty Kat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"¿En serio? Es la <em>tercera vez</em> que te echo esta semana"</p><p>"¡Ese gato <em>es</em> mío!"</p><p>Samuel suspira mientras arroja al adolescente a la calle.</p><p>Y de acuerdo, Samuel podría haber sido más amable y explicarle al adolescente que si quería al gato, tendría que pagar y firmar unos papeles de adopción, además de mandar fotos regularmente para ver el estado del gato y que ellos comprobarán que estaba siendo bien cuidado.</p><p>Pero...</p><p>"¡VUELVE AQUÍ!"</p><p>… Verlo intentar huir por la ventana mientras sostiene al confundido gato es...</p><p><em>Preocupante</em>.</p><p>(Y definitivamente los intentos de secuestro no hablan bien de él como futuro dueño gatuno. <em>No, no, no</em>.)</p><p>"¡Pero es mío!"</p><p>"¡Dámelo!"</p><p>"NO"</p><p>Samuel deja escapar un gruñido antes de arrojarse y tomar al gato en sus brazos, dejando que Rubén... <em>Caiga</em>.</p><p>Raúl, el otro empleado, ni siquiera pregunta porque un adolescente acaba de caer del segundo piso directo a los botes de basura. (Solo vuelve a ajustar sus auriculares.)</p><p>(Samuel hace una nota mental de no dejarlo a cargo de la tienda <em>nunca</em>)</p><p>Samuel espera que el golpe sea suficiente para que Rubén no vuelva a intentar llevar al adorable gato anaranjado.</p><p>
  <em>Spoilers: Se equivoca</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Rubén aparece una semana después con un yeso en el brazo.</p><p>(Samuel piensa que se ve <em>adorable</em> a pesar del yeso y el puchero)</p><p>(Quiere <em>golpearse</em> contra la pared después de <em>ese</em> pensamiento)</p><p>Rubén estira su brazo bueno mientras murmura con timidez. "Quiero sostener a Wilson"</p><p>Oh, no.</p><p>Él se escucha…<em> tan tierno</em>.</p><p>"... ¿Por qué te estás golpeando con la pared?"</p><p>No había manera en el infierno que Samuel pensará que el ladrón de gatos se veía tierno.</p><p>
  <em>No, no, no.</em>
</p><p>"¿Estás bien?"</p><p>Samuel lo mira. Rubén está mirándolo entre preocupado y confundido. Él <em>vuelve</em> a golpearse.</p><p>"¡¿Pero qué-…" Rubén chilla alarmado.</p><p>Raúl solo suspira sin prestarles atención.</p><p>Rubén termina encogiéndose de hombros mientras Wilson (qué no parece saber la ley de <em>no-ser-cariñoso-con-tu-secuestrador</em>) se acerca para acurrucarse entre sus piernas. Ronroneando.</p><p>Samuel está a punto de separarlos cuando ve la sonrisa radiante de Rubén mientras acaricia sus orejas.</p><p>(Él no puede)</p><p>Wilson y Rubén se ven felices. Sin embargo Samuel sabe que debe separarlo del secuestrador. (También sabe que Raúl no se molestara en ayudar porque no está interesado en la tienda) Así que solo le queda el plan b.</p><p>***</p><p>"... ¡¿En serio llamaste a la <em>policía</em>?!"</p><p>Samuel asiente con solemnidad y saluda a Rubén quién lo mira incrédulo mientras es escoltado al patrullero policial. Wilson maulla cuando se alejan.</p><p>"Tranquilo, no te llevará."</p><p>Wilson lo mira como si fuera estúpido.</p><p>"Eres estúpido" murmura Raúl alegremente. Samuel voltea confundido e indignado.</p><p>"¡Estoy <em>protegiendo</em> a Wilson!"</p><p>Raúl tararea antes de volver a ignorarlo. Wilson salta cerca de la ventana, mirando la calle en dirección a donde la patrulla policial había desaparecido. Samuel suspira e intenta razonar con él. "Quiso secuestrarte, no importa lo bonito-..."</p><p>Se interrumpe. Se sonroja. Quiere volver a golpearse pero no quiere una contusión.</p><p>(Si se desmaya la tienda quedaría a cargo de Raúl y eso... No saldría bien. La última vez Raúl ordenó serpientes en Amazon)</p><p>(<em>Nadie</em> puede explicar cómo logro conseguirlas. Ni siquiera <em>Amazon</em>)</p><p>De todas formas, Samuel espera que pasar un día entero en la estación policial haga que Rubén abandone sus intentos de secuestro.</p><p>
  <em>Otro Spoiler: No lo hace.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Así que Samuel lo ve disfrazado de repartidor de pizza mientras intenta llevarse a Wilson en una caja.</p><p> "No es un buen disfraz" Suspira.</p><p>Rubén esta asombrado. "¡¿Cómo me reconociste?!"</p><p>Samuel está tentado de mencionar el <em>ridículo</em> bigote falso.</p><p>O el acento italiano/japonés.</p><p>No sabe <em>por qué </em>japonés.</p><p>(Tampoco quiere averiguarlo)</p><p>"¿Por qué no vuelves a intentarlo mañana?"</p><p>En este punto, tenía horarios ya.</p><p>El otro adolescente asiente con resignación. "Tengo un proyecto de ciencias que entregar de todos modos y voy atrasado."</p><p>"Puedo ayudarte"</p><p>Rubén lo mira con sorpresa. Samuel también <em>está</em> sorprendido. Está a punto de negarse y decir que se equivocó cuando-...</p><p>"Eso sería genial, ¡Gracias!" Sonríe.</p><p>Rubén <em>le sonríe</em>. De la misa forma <em>cariñosa, dulce y alegre</em> que le da a Wilson.</p><p>"... No hay de qué."</p><p>(Samuel <em>es</em> débil para esa sonrisa)</p><p>Ellos terminan reuniéndose en el café que queda a solo dos calles de la tienda. El único café que te permite entrar con tus mascotas.</p><p>Hablan de todo y para consternación (<em>felicidad</em>) de Samuel, ambos tienen muchas cosas en común.</p><p>Y Rubén es tan divertido, alegre, tierno y...</p><p>"... Deja de intentar meter a Wilson en tu mochila."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"<em>Ahora</em>."</p><p>"... Tenía que intentarlo."</p><p>***</p><p>Ambos terminan pasando las tardes juntos. Rubén vendría, intentaría llevarse a Wilson gritando que es suyo. Samuel lo detendría y luego irían por un café y jugarían videojuegos.</p><p>Y se conocieran más.</p><p>
  <em>Y...</em>
</p><p>"Golpearte contra la pared <em>no</em> hará que te deje de gustar" suspira Raúl lentamente. Como si estuviera hablando con un niño de edad infante que <em>no quiere</em> comer sus verduras.</p><p>"¡Es mi<em> única</em> opción!"</p><p>Samuel no debería haberse enamorado de un ladrón de gatos.</p><p>(No importa lo bueno que fuera con los animales. Lo cariñoso y paciente que era…<em> No, no, no.</em>)</p><p>(No importa que tuviera los ojos más hermosos que haya visto. O la risa más contagiosa. O el cabello suave. O-...)</p><p>"... Estoy <em>tan</em> jodido"</p><p>Raúl le da un pulgar arriba en confirmación. Samuel quiere gritar.</p><p>(Pero tal vez más tarde. Ahora <em>tiene</em> que ir por Rubén a la biblioteca. Esta lloviendo y no quiere que se resfríe)</p><p>***</p><p>Pasa otra semana y Samuel está debatiendo que hacer. Su jefa, Lana, no tardaría en llegar de su luna de miel con su esposa Mónica (un mes y medio en Francia) y sabe que las cosas no pueden seguir así.</p><p>"No puedes seguir así"</p><p>Rubén <em>resopla</em>, cubierto de hollín. "LO SÉ"</p><p>Wilson está durmiendo luego de otro secuestro que no resultó.</p><p>"¿Cómo iba a saber que nunca limpian la chimenea? ¡Pensé que era seguro!"</p><p>Samuel tiene muchas preguntas acerca de la larga lista de ideas de secuestro que parece tener. Pero la más importante-...</p><p>"¿Por qué el <em>disfraz</em> de Papá Noel?"</p><p>Rubén sonríe con timidez. "Quería hacer una<em> buena escena</em> bajando por la chimenea"</p><p>Samuel no puede evitar reír. "Vamos a mi casa para una ducha. Vivo cerca de aquí"</p><p>El chico de ojos verdes asiente emocionado mientras hace una seña militar. "Sí, <em>seño</em>r."</p><p>Así es como terminan acurrucados en el sofá de la sala de estar mientras ven una película después de la ducha. Wilson dormido entre ellos. Rubén está riendo de una escena de la película.</p><p>(Samuel está pensando en lo fácil que sería <em>inclinarse y besarlo</em> ahora mismo)</p><p>(Él <em>no</em> tiene que hacerlo)</p><p>(Rubén lo <em>hace</em> por <em>él</em>)</p><p>Wilson maulla indignado cuando sus <em>dos humanos favoritos</em> prácticamente lo empujan fuera del sofá para poder entrelazarse entre si mientras se besan con fiereza. Decide irse a dormir a la habitación y dejarlos solos.</p><p>(<em>Es un gato inteligente</em>)</p><p>***</p><p>Al día siguiente Samuel se presenta a trabajar con marcas de mordidas de dudosa procedencia.</p><p>Raúl se burla sin piedad.</p><p>Lana lo mira confundida. "... ¿Tienes alguna <em>reacción alérgica</em> o algo?"</p><p>Samuel asiente. Sabe que sus mejillas están rojas en ese instante.</p><p>Ella le sonríe amablemente. "Puedes usar alguna de mis cremas para las picaduras luego. Ahora, más importante, ¿Tuvieron algún problema en la tienda de mascotas?"</p><p>Raúl niega. Samuel recuerda la <em>larga lista</em> de cosas que Rubén hizo y destruyó en sus intentos de secuestro.</p><p>(Luego recuerda que lo dejo desnudo durmiendo tranquilamente en su apartamento y que es más <em>feliz</em> de lo que alguna vez fue y-...)</p><p>"Todo estuvo bien."</p><p>Lana les sonríe a ambos. "Sabía que iban a poder encargarse de todo. Los felicito."</p><p>Samuel y Raúl le devuelven la sonrisa.</p><p>Ella se vuelve a Samuel con una expresión dulce y maternal. "Por cierto... ¿Rubén vino por Wilson? Me olvidé de avisarte que mi hermano vendría por<em> su gato</em> mientras estaba en mi viaje. Lo tuvimos en la tienda antes de que empezarás a trabajar, se supone que Raúl <em>te lo diría</em>"</p><p>Samuel la mira boquiabierto. ¿Entonces todas las veces que Rubén le dijo que el gato era suyo es porque...</p><p>... Realmente <em>era</em> así?</p><p>Raúl está en el mostrador de la tienda prácticamente <em>ahogandose</em> de risa. Samuel lo mira incrédulo. Lana parece notablemente <em>confundida</em>.</p><p>"¿Hum? ¿Chicos? ¿Todo en orden?"</p><p>Samuel se lanza a estrangular a su compañero de trabajo. Raúl lo evita. No se da por vencido y vuelve a intentarlo. Lana está a punto de rociarlos con <em>agua</em> como con los gatos que pelean entre sí cuando Rubén entra a la tienda con Wilson en brazos.</p><p>"¡Hola! ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje Lana? Lamento no poder haber ido al aeropuerto, me quedé dormido." murmura con un sonrojo.</p><p>Lana abraza a su hermano antes de notar que tiene las mismas marcas que Samuel tenía en su cuello. "No puede ser."</p><p>Ella los mira sorprendida.</p><p>Samuel ya está mentalmente despidiéndose de su empleo.</p><p>(Decide que sí se va a quedar sin trabajo, al menos cumplirá con su deseo y ahorcara a Raúl como regalo de despedida. La tienda se lo agradecerá)</p><p>"... ¿Tienen la <em>misma alergia</em>? Eso es sorprendente."</p><p>Todos la miran incrédulos.</p><p>"Ambos pueden compartir mi remedio contra picaduras"</p><p>Samuel asiente demasiado sorprendido y suelta a Raúl que está llorando de la <em>risa</em>. Rubén se sonroja aún más.</p><p>"¡Gracias! Por cierto, ¿Vamos a almorzar? Quiero saber cómo estuvo tu viaje y que recuerdos me trajiste."</p><p>Lana le sonríe cariñosamente. "Claro. Espera unos segundos que iré a dejar algo a la oficina y vamos."</p><p>Los tres la ven marchar tarareando. Raúl se aleja a cambiarle el agua a los pájaros mientras murmura: "¿Qué? ¿Puedes culparme? Fue <em>divertido</em> y mi telenovela de las tardes fue cancelada. <em>Necesitaba</em> una forma de pasar el tiempo."</p><p>Samuel promete que la próxima vez que Luzu, el dulce veterinario, vuelva para sus visitas diarias de control animal le mostrará la lista de treinta pasos que Raúl hizo para que se fije en él. Pero ahora había algo más importante que atender-...</p><p>"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"</p><p>Está vez, Rubén lo mira sorprendido. "¿<em>Hola</em>? ¿Cuántas veces debia decirte que Wilson es mío?"</p><p>Samuel siente sus mejillas arder. "¡Pudiste haberme dicho que Lana es tu hermana!"</p><p>Rubén tararea. Encogiéndose de hombros. "Cierto, pero... Era divertido."</p><p>(<em>Oh Dios</em>)</p><p>(Samuel <em>se enamoro</em> de un lunático)</p><p>"Y además..." Rubén suspiro avergonzado. "Tenía una excusa para seguir volviendo y hablar contigo."</p><p>Ambos se miran fijamente unos segundos antes de reír.</p><p>Samuel susurra divertido: "Somos estúpidos"</p><p>(<em>Wilson maulla de acuerdo</em>)</p><p>***</p><p>Pasan tres meses antes de que ambos le dijeran a Lana que estaban saliendo. (Ninguno de los dos podía seguir soportando las risas de Raúl cada vez que Lana les compartía su<em> remedio para picaduras</em>)</p><p>Pasa un año hasta que se mudan juntos.</p><p>Pasan cinco hasta que se casan.</p><p>Pasan dos años hasta que adoptan a<em> Kira.</em> Una bella y dulce gatita.</p><p>Pasa otro año hasta que <em>adoptan niños</em>.</p><p>Pasan los años y Raúl sigue <em>riendose</em> cada vez que alguien les pregunta cómo se conocieron.</p><p>(<em>Wilson siempre maulla para demostrar que él los unió</em>)</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Espero que les haya gustado! </p><p>Twitter: @TamiAilen4</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>